Always Running
by xXx AJO xXx
Summary: Tori is on the run from Militia, on the way she meets Danny and initially gets caught again. She what she has to bring to the story and what her own story is and how it affects Danny so greatly. Danny/OC Oh go in and just read in it already!
1. Good Things and Bad Timing

**AN: OMFG if you're one of my fans you probably hate me for starting another fanfiction. But whatever I can't help it! okay so sue me or something. Any way this is a Danny/OC. Hope you like it. Sorry if it's kind of cliché and cheesy but the TV show is also kind of like that sooo yeah.**

**Disclaimed I do not own the TV series Revolution. **

I was running from Militia again. I couldn't go to any major city, it's just too risky. I apparently have something very valuable that they want. It's a necklace with a silver looking charm, I don't know why they want it my mother gave it to me before she passed away. It's not something I'm willing to give up easily.

I ran out of food and water about two days ago. To say I was exhausted would be an understatement. The sun was glaring in my eyes and I was feeling faint. I heard a rustling sound and froze, hoping to god it's not Militia. The sound moved closer, then out from behind a tree came a guy with dirty blond hair about my age. I sighed in relief.

I took a step forward stumbling a bit, feeling more faint then before.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked me seeming genuinely concerned.

"Y-yeah." I said in a raspy voice.

He said something else but I didn't catch it, having seen black dots cloud my vision. I was hardly aware that feel to the ground. I had floating sensation then realised I was being carried. I slowly slipped into unconsciousness when we arrived in a little village like place.

When I woke up on a comfortable, I had a mini panic attack not knowing where I am. But I saw the guy from earlier and calmed down a little bit.

"Oh, good you're awake!"

I blinked a couple times clearing my head, "How long was I out?"

"About a day or so. You were pretty out of it when I found you. I'm Danny by the way."

"Tori... Do you have any water?"

"Yeah," he said picking up a blue water bottle from a table in the corner and passing it to (which I drank from greedily.)

"Thanks... for everything, it's hard to find common courtesy these days." I said smiling a little.

"Don't worry about it, it's-" Danny would have said more but heard horses and slight arguing from outside. He grabbed a crossbow and quickly ran to the commotion. I followed behind him. When we got outside I instantly saw captain Neville and his men and hide behind Danny. I also took off my necklace in hid it in my left boot just in case. Shit!

The arguing came from a man and a woman, who they were I don't know but by the looks of it Captain Neville want then man.

Danny was pointing the crossbow at captain Neville. "You can't take him." He said bravely.

"Danny don't, you don't want to mess with this guy." I whispered to him but he simply ignored me.

"Danny, stop." The man who was arguing said calmly.

"I suppose this is your boy." Neville stated more then asked. So that man was Danny's father.

"My dad he didn't do anything."

"Danny put it down." His father told him walking towards him.

"We don't want any trouble." Danny persisted. "Just go please."

Guns were up and captain Neville finally noticed me, a fire lighting in his eyes. "Arrest her!"

"Don't touch her! Put your guns down!" Danny kept yelling these thing as everyone else started yelling and before anyone knew it a shot was fired and Danny's dad fell to the ground. That set it off and everyone started fighting. I was honestly going to run for it but we were surrounded. Plus I didn't have my weapons on me. Great fists against swords and guns this'll be great. I managed a swift kick to one of the men. Then got a sword pointed at my neck and I immediately stopped what I was doing.

After Neville killed a good chunk of people with his gun. That filthy bastard! His men started to take me and Danny away. Danny sure put up a fight and I know I did as well. I had to guys on me before one put a gun to my head and I stopped struggling. Even if they do kind of need me alive, I didn't really feel like getting shot. We were shackled together and thrown into the back of a wagon. Ow.

**AN: So review all that lovely stuff. I'm going to sleep now let me know if I should keep going with this one. And if so you'll definatly find out way more about Tori! Thanks for reading. :D**


	2. Almost Free

**An: thank you to Sivix, Orcafan1, Terra Nova-Falling Sky Fan, orderofthepheonnix, and Penguingcrazy for reviewing. Also thanks to thoses who faved or alerted. Glad to know you like it and want me to keep it up. This chapter will all the way to end of episode 2, then we'll both have to wait to see what happens in the next episode. ^_^**

"Why are they taking you?" Danny instantly asked me in a whisper when we started to take off.

"They want some'ing I have. They've been trying to get it for years." I whispered back angrily. "I don't know why they want it anyway. It's pretty much worthless."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"A necklace my mom gave me before she died." I said solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I... I.."

"It's okay, you didn't know. I'm sorry too about your dad."

"Don't worry about it," he said affectionately," it's just now he's gone, my mother disappeared years back. Charlie is going to freak out."

"Charlie's your brother?"

"N-"

"Shut up back there!" One of the 'soldier' 's yelled. Danny and I glanced at each other and stayed quiet for a while eventually reaching a little river.

We stopped and the men got of their horses. Captain Neville came to us with a paper and pencil. Why, I don't know and don't really care.

"Son, I'm sorry that you got mixed up in all this. But you gotta understand, if I couldn't have your dad. I had to take you." Captain Neville said looking straight at Danny. Danny slowly raised his head, glaring. Hell, I probably was too. "I couldn't go back empty handed. But make no mistake, it's a mess, bad news for everyone."

Oh the things I wanted to say right now but refrained from doing because if I want to run away from this guy again I'd have to wait for the right timing.

I could feel the anger riding up in me. The only thing that calmed me down was when Danny rested his hand on my knee and giving it a little squeeze.

Captain Neville stopped writing whatever and sighed, "Go." He handed the what I now assume was a letter to a man and he left off on a horse. "Tell you the truth, when General Monroe finds out, it's gonna be irate, might even have my head." He smirked.

"Let's hope," Danny smirked back as Neville's smirk feel. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Making Neville to frown even more. He then smacked Danny violently. It left a red mark on his cheek. He took the hard hit fairly well, which I admired.

"Hey!" I yelled angry again getting his attention; which it did.

"I'll deal with you later." He said to me and walked away.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Danny switching my attention to him.

"Yeah," he nodded the turned his attention to a pipe looking thing we attached to. He slowly started moving the screw with his fingers. I nodded understanding what he was doing and kept quiet doing the same on the other side of the pipe.

By the time they set up camp it was nearly dark. We were still working on getting the screws undone when one of Captain Neville's closer men came over towards, causing us to stop before he noticed. Oh, great, David, I think his name is. Last time I encountered him I left a lovely cut over his left eye.

"You," the soldier pointed at me. "your coming with me."

"Sorry, can't," I said snarkily, tugging on my chain showing him.

"Don't smart with me little girl," he snarled unlocking my chains from the pipe but keeping them bound together . "Or I won't be as nice as last time."

"Where are you taking her?" Danny interjected.

"None of your business." David said harshly.

He yanked me to my feet , shoving me forward.

"Where are you taking her?!" Danny asked again. "What'd she do!?"

"She's a criminal, you don't want to get involved. Now move or I'll make you." He commanded.

I glanced at Danny, to give a face of 'that's not true'. But he wasn't even paying attention because he was working on unscrewing the screw. I then realised I had to distract the soldier.

"You know what, I was going to go quietly and all that lovely stuff but I changed my mind 'cause you're being so rude." I said taking a couple steps away from the wagon as well as away from the camp. The soldier took a step towards me.

"I don't feel like dealing with this." He said going to grab me but I took a step aside as Danny hit the back of his head, knocking the soldier out.

"That was close," I breathed. As Danny found the key and took off my handcuffs.

"Yeah, let's get going before they notice. " Danny said grabbing my hand and running away from the camp.

We saw how in the distance in a open grassy field when Danny started breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"No... Asthma. " He choked out falling to his knees. I caught him and picked him up determined to get him to the house. I've never seen anyone have an asthma attack but I'm guessing that was happening and I have no idea how to stop it.

I banged on the door, "Hello! Can you please help us!?"

Slowly the door opened, a black woman opened the door holding a shot gun.

"He's having an asthma attack."

She looked around outside before letting us in and leading me (half carrying half dragging Danny) upstairs to a spare bedroom. I laid him on the bed and she gave him some sort of medicine. I can't believe I just trusted her but I was desperate.

Minutes later he woke up, "What happened?"

"Asthma attack."The woman said still pointing the shot gun at us. "Now know funny business, were you followed?"

"I don't know," Danny answered, "We were running from soldiers."

She glanced at his hand with the hand cuff still on it.

"It's not what it look like," I said quickly.

"Look we mean no harm, we'll leave now." Danny said getting up, and slowly going back on the bed from lack of energy.

"Rest one day then be on your way." She said putting her shot gun down. At that exact moment my stomach growled loudly.

"I'll get you some food," she also said. I looked down slightly embarrassed.

When she left I refrained from hugging Danny, he scared the shit out of me. I sat down in the chair next to the bed.

" You scared the shit out of me. " I told him.

He looked at me sheepishly, "Year sorry, I guess I could have warned you."

"Ya think? Well at least now we're even." I smirked. He gave me a quizzical look. " You saved me once, I saved you once, makes us even."

He chuckled lightly and smiled, I smiled back.

The woman walked in with a bowl of fruit and two glasses of water.

"Thanks, for everything." I said.

"You're welcome."

An awkward silence laced over before she decided to leave.

"Man, I'm starving," I said going straight for the fruit, it's been forever since I had something to eat.

"Slow down before you get sick." Danny said to me and I did.

"Sorry," I said, my turn to give him a sheepish smile.

For the next half hour we talked about everyday stuff getting are mind off Militia. I somehow wound up sitting next to him on the bed and eventually from exhausting we both lulled off into a sleep.

I woke up to Danny shaking me and the sound of heavy footsteps.

" We have to go. It's Militia." Danny said in hushed voice. He noticed a window and we ran over to it. But we were to slow and Captain Neville's men were pulling us away from it. A man grabbed me from behind and I fought hard we were so close to being free from them! I head butted the guy making him let go, then I had two other men grabbed both y arms. I started kicking and yelling. I saw Danny fight just as hard when I was hit in the back of the head and my world went black.

**Yay! Done episode one! So here is my plan I want to be done episode 2 by Friday and 3 by monday but if that doesn't happen hopefully not this weekend but next weekend I finish thoses ones and 4. I want to keep up with the tv show! XD Anyway please review all that good stuff! Thanks!**


	3. Dead Men

Third Person P.O.V.

Danny and a unconscious Tori were cuffed and thrown back into the wagon. Literally being thrown Danny wound up catching Tori. Danny stayed quiet while the wagon moved. He had time to think to himself. He thought about his sister and wondered what she was doing. Then he thought about his father, that maybe if he hadn't drawn first maybe just maybe his father would still be alive. Lastly he thought about the girl beside him, Tori. She was a mystery; even though Militia said she was a 'criminal' he believed her more than Militia. He felt this need to protect her even if it seemed she could hold her own. He didn't really know why considering he just met her a couple of days ago.

Tori slowly began to stir bringing Danny out of his thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" He asked helping her sit up.

"Like a stomped on my head... But I'm okay I'll live." She replied softly rubbing her temples.

All Danny could do was give her a small smile not really having anything to give to her for her head ach. She returned the smile and leaned up against the wooden wagon. Which wasn't very comfy but she wasn't going to complain considering it could be much worse.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You look uncomfortable." He clarified.

"Oh, no I'm okay." She lied.

"You sure? You could..Uh.. Always use me as.. Uh.. pillow or something.." Danny suggested getting a little red in the face.

"Oh, again I'm good," She said even though it's a lie, she's a little stubborn to accept a simple offer that's laid out right in front of her. "But thanks."

Out of nowhere a gun shot went off. Both the teens looked for the source but didn't find it.

"Do you hear that?!" Captain Neville called out. "What that sound like to you Danny boy?"

Danny didn't answer him simply started at the back of his head as Militia followed the sound to a cottage in the woods. There was a dead skinned deer hanging from the a wooden post in the front lawn.

Captain Neville went and pounded on the door.

A scrubby looking man opened the door. "What do you want?"

"You know my wife Julia," Neville started," She grills theses venison stakes, I don't know what she does to them but man oh man, it's like she smothers them with love."

Tori rolled her eyes at the captains antics.

"That's good.." The man at the door said.

"You can get a lot of stakes out of this guy," Neville said pointing to the deer. "Burly son of a bitch. How do you get him down?" He asked taking of his black sun glasses.

"Cross-bow." The man answered.

"And I supposed he got this buck shot from a bar fight?"

"Listen I don't know what you think I did," The man started getting defensive, but Captain Neville cut him off.

"Sir, are you familiar with the Baltimore act? It shall unlawful for any citizen of the Monroe republic to buy, sell, own or transport any fire arm. Except loyal Militia of course." He had a smug smile on his face. "Now the penalty for this is death. So I'm gonna only ask you once: is there something you'd like to share?"

The man stepped into his door way and took out a shot gun.

Danny's face was stoic the whole time. Whereas Tori had a face of you idiot don't show him.

Neville had his men search the house and the man acted on impulse and grabbed another gun shooting on of his men down then Neville shot the mean down.

A soldier came out of the house carrying an American flag.

"Burn it." Was the last thing he said before they left.

ARARARRAARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARA

The soldier who was shot was but in the wagon with Danny and Tori. Tori just stared at the man it's been awhile since she seen someone dying.

He and Captain Neville exchanged a couple of words before he drank a poison that killed him.

Danny's eyes glazed with tears but none fell. He nudged Tori and brought her out of her trance.

Sometime afterwards they had a funeral.

"Go ahead spit it out." Captain Neville said harshly toward the two.

"I'm sorry what?" Danny said.

"Have some conviction." Neville said not impressed with Danny's attitude which wasn't even that bad. "If you think something then say it." He said walking right up to Danny. "You don't like that I killed that trainer back there. Even though he owned guns and a rebel flag. Even though he shot one of my men. Well I'll tell you what I think I think Militia is the one thing that's keeping us between total anarchy."

"You wanna know what I think? I think that you tell yourself that, I think the truth is you like to kill. 'Cause you're a murderer and a psychopath."

Neville grabbed him by the throat angry, "I appreciate the honesty."

Danny showed little fear as he let go breathing a little hard afterwards but none the less fine.

"You okay?" Tori asked quietly. That seemed to be the question of the week.

"Yeah, he just needs a taste of his own attitude."

**AN: A thank you to Orcafan1, Penguincrazy and Greensaber92 for reviewing. Also to those who faved and altered. This was a short chapter but I got episode 2 so I'm happy about that 3 and 4 coming this weeked hopefully :D**

**Keep up the reviews XD Thanks~**


	4. Threats

**Sorry it's so late but a thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Also I don't know if I said this but Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution but I do own Tori.**

When they got back to camp it was around midday. As soon as they were back Captain Neville ordered the men to take Tori, Neville was going to find out where that necklace was even if it took all night interrogating her.

There were cries of protest from Danny and some from Tori as well but Neville simply ignored them, taking Tori into a tent with her hands bound behind her back. Neville was standing in front of her while there were a couple men guarding the door.

She stared him down not showing any weakness.

Captain Neville wasn't in the mood for playing games so he cut straight to the chase, "Where is it?" Asked calmly the first time.

"Where's what?" She asked nonchalantly. She knew what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb. Where's the necklace?!"

"Sorry, don't know what you're talking about "

"I will ask one last time. Where. Is. The. Necklace." He said slapping her across the face, causing her to flinch a little.

"I don't know." She said in a low voice. "And if I did I wouldn't tell you."

Neville was getting frustrated with the girl and swiftly kicked the girl in the abdomen knocking her on the ground. Not giving her a chance to get back up kicked her again and again every time harder than the last. After hearing a _crack _which made her cry out in pain, he stopped.

"Tell me where it is."

"Never." She said in a raspy voice holding her side.

Neville sighed calling in a man who brought in a rather sharp looking knife. Tori glanced at the knife nervously, and Neville did notice.

He smiled evilly taking the knife. When he advanced her, she kicked him in the shin causing him to fall to the ground. His smile disappeared, he grabbed her boot with one hand and slicing her shin open with the knife in the other hand. She yelled retracting her foot accidently causing her boot to come off her foot. Her eyes widened when she saw the necklace on the ground and Neville pick it up.

She knew she lost the battle this time and slumped to the ground in pain and gave up. Her mind foggy with pain, she was picked up and tossed into Danny.

Danny was angry the moment he saw Tori all beat up. But when the men who carried her quickly walked away that anger turned into concern. He laid her across his lap.

"Look at what they did to you," Danny said gently.

"Danny, Danny they got it, they got the necklace." She said in frantic whisper.

"Shh, shh, don't worry about that right now. Just rest." He cooed.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes but she couldn't fall asleep since her head was running a million miles a minute.

A man came over to them with a canteen of water.

"Here." He said passing it to Danny but "accidentally" dropped, "Awe, damn I'm sorry."

"You got a problem." Danny said irritably.

"What? No." The man shook his head. "What possible problem could I ha- Oh wait, there was that one time. Your little crap village where you shot my best friend with a cross bow. So yeah I guess there's that."

"Your best friend murdered my father." Danny said back looking him straight in the eye.

"Which, uh, let's be honest was probably no big loss, right?" He said smugly.

Danny glared at him before saying, "Captain Neville."

"What?" He replied from a distance.

"If you want me dead just kill me otherwise I'd like some water please."

"You heard the boy get him some water."

The name didn't look pleased but obliged anyway.

When Danny got the water he used it clean the cut on Tori's leg, she hissed in surprise.

"Sorry" Danny apologized.

"A warning next time would be nice." She grimaced.

He nodded and ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it around her wound. She groaned when a wave of pain washed over her ribs. Danny gave her a look asking if could look and she gave a nod.

He slowly lifted up her shirt seeing that it was bruised badly all over her torso. He placed his hand on her torso applying a little bit of pressure on it. She gave a muffled squeal of pain.

"What happened to my warning." She joked lightly.

"Sorry," he said with a small smile then it disappeared, " I think your rib is fractured."

Night time came and they were both asleep. The man from earlier came over to where they were sleep and woke Danny up.

"Up and edam sunshine."

Danny sat up and looked around.

"You looking for Captain Neville?" The man stated more then asked. "Sorry he went into town. It's just you and me, now where were we? Oh yeah, you killed my friend." He crouched down to Danny.

"Now, now look he-"

"Tempaltin" The man cut him off.

"Okay, okay , Tempaltin."

"Show him some respect. His name was Tempaltin, he had a wife, Carol. Huge girl but he loved her. So now I gotta go tell Big Carol that her husband is dead and she's gonna look me in the eye and she's gonna say, 'but you got pay back right?'"

Danny blinked at him not knowing what to say to that.

"You know what I'm going to tell her, 'yes I did.'"

The man stood up picking up a sack of something heavy, Danny put up his hands and said, "Just hold on, now, now captain Neville he wants me alive."

"Oh you'll be alive don't worry." He said with a creepy smile. "You'll just wish you weren't."

And with that the man hit Danny over and over again with the sack. Which woke Tori up and what she saw horrified her. She tried to stand up to help Danny but she immediately fell down. But tried again and succeeded and managed to push him off Danny with much effort. The man shoved her back down roughly and continued hitting Danny. She felt helpless that she couldn't go anything. She flinched every time Danny was hit.

Danny didn't defend himself much, he would get pay back another way.

The next morning. Danny pretended to have a asthma attack, Tori called for help and the man from the other day came over at first he didn't believe Danny was having an asthma attack but then eventually did when Danny didn't stop. When the man was close enough to Danny, Danny put his chains around his neck and started chocking him.

"You ever touch me or Tori again and I'll kill you. I'll kill you!" Danny threatened letting the man go.

**AN: Sorry for the lateness and Sorry for the quick ending but I kind of had to that part by memory cause my tv stopped working -_- but anyway review and all that GOOD stuff. :D**


	5. People who won't listen and a storm

Danny and Tori were in the back of the wagon again.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Tori?"

"I'm worried.."

"About what?" He asked looking down at her to see her staring at the other men with a stony glare.

"That if I don't escape soon, I'm not gonna make it long. They got what they wanted from me, I'm no use now." She said in a whisper.

"Hey look at me," he said turning her head gently, "We are in this together, okay? I'll have your back and you'll have mine, right?"

"Well, I don't know... " Tori said sarcastically. Danny just chuckled lightly. "But yeah I'll have your back."

"Good so don't worry about."

"Alright."

With that Danny placed a kiss on her hair line.

It was late at night and they were still traveling. It was almost completely dark out save for the torches carried by a few of the men. There was no moon light having been covered by moving clouds which didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"Hey! Captain!" Danny called out.

"What?" Captain Neville called back. "Hold 'em up." He put up his bringing everything to a halt. Neville trotted his over to the wagon.

"A storm is coming," Danny said looking into the sky.

"You scared of a little thunder?" Neville asked back.

"You didn't feel a shift in the air," Danny said seriously, causing Tori raise an eye brow and look at the sky wondering if it was more than just a little storm passing by.

"I am telling you that we should find shelter," he continued.

"Sir?" A man came up.

"The boy says we need to stop." Captain Neville informed. "It appears we have some weather coming."

"Sir if we keep going we'll be there by dawn." The man said. "It's only an hour away."

Danny was staring at Neville willing him to stop and find shelter. Neville glanced at Danny and looked around once more before deciding to listen to Danny and back tracking to a building a few minutes away. They made it to the shelter in hast as it got worse outside.

Once inside Danny and Tori were unshackled and roughly moved to a stake of creates where they were re-shackled. Tori let out groan of pain from the sudden movement.

"Don't move." Said the man who put them there pointing a finger at them before leaving them.

Danny looked around noticing a window behind them. He gave Tori a gentle nudge, not to hard that it would hurt her. He nodded his head towards the window, she looked down at their handcuffs back to Danny. Danny looked around once more finding two nails sticking out of one of the creates. He gave one to Tori and they both unlocked their handcuffs.

"Always thinking on your feet." Tori mumbled for only Danny to hear.

He gave a sly grin back before getting up and smacked the ass of one of the horse causing it to run and make a commotion where everybody else was. Then they make a brake for the window Tori first and then Danny.

As soon as they were both out they started running, Tori easily falling behind because of her injuries. Danny turned around instantly helped her go faster. She had one arm around Danny and the other holding her side. The wind wasn't making this any easier either.

But of course them leaving couldn't go unnoticed as Captain Neville came out of nowhere and rammed them, knocking them over just as tornado started to form.

Captain Neville saw a underground bunker nearby and grabbed them both, pulling them towards it and eventually in it.

Not moments later was Tori laying on the floor coughing and winded. Immediately Danny was kneeling next to her stroking her hair soothingly until her coughing fit subsided and got her breath back. He got her up and she sat in chair nearby when Neville interrupted.

"So! How'd you get out of those cuffs?" Neville got no reply either of them.

"Look we're stuck here, and you can glare at me like you sucking on a lemon or we can be civil."

That statement right there caused Tori to give a loud snort. "Like that's possible." She spat.

"What are you going to do about it?" He practically barked. " You wouldn't be able to do anything about it, you're weak like your parents. They could never protect you. You've been on your own how long, now?"

"You shut up! I can take care of myself! Like you said I've been on my own for how many years." If Tori could have she would have strangled him then and there.

"But that's where you're wrong, the only thing protecting you right now is Danny-boy here," Neville said gesturing to Danny, "Because I like him he reminds me of my own boy."

"You have a son?" Danny asked calmly, trying to keep it civil as Neville had said earlier.

"Yes, I do," he replied sitting down only giving Danny his attention now. "I'm not really such a monster."

Danny quickly gave Tori a look as to not start anything. Danny didn't want to think Captain Neville was right about being civil, but he simple was and he wanted to keep it that way at least until the storm passed.

"Am I really so different then your father?" Neville asked Danny. Silence. "I just want a future for my child."

Tori wanted to say something to defend Danny she didn't know his dad, although he most likely nothing like the man sitting across from her.

"Well my dad didn't murder people. He didn't hurt people like it was nothing." Danny said empathically.

"You don't remember the days after the blackout, no food, no water, nothing but panic and death every way you turned. Now if your Daddy could go through all that and hold on to that kind of mercy then my hat goes off to him. He was better man then I."

Danny didn't know what to make of Neville's little speech, on one hand he was just man trying to live but on the same hand he murdered and hurt people to do so.

Tori kept the same thought the whole time a never wavering line of hatred to that man. That man has given her a hard ever since her mother died even probably before that.

Within minutes everything started shaking violently, a tornado going over the shelter they were in. All three of them looked around nervously. Just when they thought it was over the ceiling fell down.

Danny covered Tori with his body, he stayed near her the entire time just in chase this happened or Neville tried something. When it was safe he helped Tori up, who gave a quiet "Thanks."

Tori started her way up the stairs, "Come on Danny let's go."

He paused at the bottom of the stairs when Neville called for him. Tori looked down and say Neville trapped under a piece of wood and what seemed to be stove hovering dangerously over him just waiting to fall. She came back down the stair walking over to Neville and taking back her necklace.

"This is mine." She stated not giving a chance for any arguing.

"Aren't I in a pickle." Neville said.

"Danny come on let's go," Tori said putting a hand on his arm glancing at Neville then back at Danny.

"I don't suppose I can get a little bit of help over here."

"Danny if we were in his place he wouldn't help us." Tori tried to reason tugging his arm. Danny wasn't sure what to do.

"You walk up those stairs, that's just like killing me."

"So I'm suppose to show you mercy now?" Danny said slyly.

"Look I know I don't have the right,-"

"No, you don't. Danny let's just leave he'll only get us back in his hands somehow if he gets out of there." Tori cut in tugging Danny's arm again.

Danny looked like he was about to comply then Neville started talking again, " Danny if you dad was half the man you say he was, how do you think he'd feel? To see his sun murder someone in cold blood."

Danny moved closer to Neville still contemplating.

"Danny he's playing you! Don't listen to him." Tori tried desperately to get through to Danny but Neville had this stupid way with words that made people stop and listen.

The stove jolted down a little.

"Come on boy."

In the last minute Danny grabbed another piece of wood and used it as a leaver to get the other piece of wood and then help Neville up and out of the way before the stove fell to ground where Neville used to be.

Tori sighed, kind of wanting to shoot Danny in the food for his foolishness. But she wouldn't hurt Danny no matter what, doesn't mean she couldn't take out some of her frustrating out on Neville.

Picking up another piece of broken wood, with all her strength in her injured body could manage she swung it at the back Neville's back causing him to yelp in surprise and pain.

Neville was going to strike back but Danny got in the way and Neville had him pinned down in seconds.

"Son of a bitch!" Danny swore. Neville cuffed his hands while Danny struggled.

"Get off him!" Tori yelled yanking Neville off Danny and within another few seconds Neville Tori against the wall hand cuffing her as well. She hissed and pain while breathing heavily struggling against him.

"I'll take this back." Neville said taking back the necklace.

He then turned back to Danny, "You're important kid, more then you even know."

**AN: Sorry it took soo long I got a little writters block but I'm back! Mostly anyway review all that stuff. Oh also a thanks to Boasamishipper, Orcafan1, Guest for reviewing and also thanks to those who faved and alerted! **


	6. It all happened so quickly

They had arrived in a small town, Tori didn't know the name of. Ever since they had another chance to get away Tori has been refusing to talk to Danny. The silence that developed between the two made Neville grin.

Now they were in a building with checker tiled flooring. Tori was sitting in the corner not giving two shits about the man was beating up.

The only thing that caught her attention was when Neville said it was Danny's turn and one of his men un cuffed him.

"N-no thanks." Danny stuttered being pushed forward.

"Come on, these bootlegs are too afraid to hit hard. I know how you feel about me." Neville said putting up his hands.

"I'm not going to fight you." Danny said which got him a solid punch to the face.

"Gotta toughen up son." Another punch to the face. Causing Tori flinch and the other men around to laugh. Danny grad his bloody nose in pain, then clenched his fists

_Come on Danny fight back,_ Tori thought. She may be mad at him but that doesn't mean she wants to see him get hurt.

Neville went to punch him again but this time Danny dodged it countered with a punch to Neville's stomach.

"Good boy," Neville said pleased that Danny was fighting back now.

Danny went to punch Neville but Neville was to quick and got him first sending him spiralling into the men behind him. But they threw him back out there and Neville punched him again in the face and then grabbed him by the hair.

Even though Tori was mad at Danny she couldn't watch this any longer.

She slowly got up from her corner, "Stop!" She grabbed Neville's arm that was going for one last blow to Danny's face. It didn't faze Neville, but it did lessen the hit to Danny and sent Tori flying towards Danny.

Neville just looked at the two of them no words were said as they glared back at him.

_"No, you don't. Danny let's just leave he'll only get us back in his hands somehow if he gets out of there." Tori cut in tugging Danny's arm again._

_Danny looked like he was about to comply then Neville started talking again, " Danny if your dad was half the man you say he was, how do you think he'd feel? To see his sun murder someone in cold blood."_

_Danny moved closer to Neville still contemplating._

_"Danny he's playing you! Don't listen to him." Tori tried desperately to get through to Danny but Neville had this stupid way with words that made people stop and listen._

_The stove jolted down a little._

_"Come on boy."_

_In the last minute Danny grabbed another piece of wood and used it as a leaver to get the other piece of wood and then help Neville up and out of the way before the stove fell to ground where Neville used to be. _

Danny and Tori were locked up in a cell type thing with not much in it save for a chair, table and one bed.

Tori and Danny were thinking of the same thing, Danny regretted his choice not just because Tori was mad at him about but because he let Neville get to his head by using his father against him. Tori on the other hand was still mad about what happened, if not so maybe even more than before. Danny should have listened her, better yet if Danny wasn't there it wouldn't have happened. She was better off alone! She didn't need someone looking after her. She was always alone, ever since he was eleven. What changed thing now? She couldn't figure it out though and was getting frustrated.

Letting her anger get the best of her she shouted, "I was better off alone!"

"Excuse me?" Danny said caught off guard.

"You should have left me in the forest, where you found me." She said calmer this time. "Militia wouldn't have my necklace and everything would be a lot better, you should have listened to me and let Neville die while we had the chance!" Her voice cracked."But you didn't and look at where we are now. Locked up for the millionth time, who knows where. I'm better off alone without a frikkin' babysitter."

Danny stared at her utterly shocked.

After it processed through his head, Danny being the mediator he was replied, " If I could do it again I would still help you in the forest, nothing would change that. I'm sorry Militia got the pendant, yes I should have listened to you I realise that now, I can't undo the past. But I will be smarter in the future. Okay?" He looked her in the eye that was not the response she thought she'd get, she honestly expected him to yell back but he didn't which calmed her down.

"Also," he added, "I'm your friend not your babysitter and I will never leave you alone you have me now, remember we're in this together? "

He gave her a small smile and couldn't help but return it. Everything was better for now.

Then the devil himself came over to their cell. Tori faced Danny with a look of 'we can't catch a brake can we?' .

"You probably don't remember banks," Neville started saying pouring himself a glass of alcohol. "It was strange, I used to work my fingers to the bone, for money."

Danny just stared at the wall, ignoring him. Tori did the same examining her nails.

"You know I'll tell you something-" Neville continued.

"Just shut up already." Danny said calm exhausted voice.

"What did you say to me?" Neville asked getting a hard expression on his face.

"I'm sick of it." Danny replied while Tori watched in anticipation; that this really proved she got through to Danny. "I'm sick of your weird speeches, your mind games, whatever your trying to do it's not working."

"I would be very, very careful if I were you." Neville warned.

"Or what?" Tori said spitefully, getting up to her feet. Danny close behind, then getting in front of her, his hands gripping the bars.

"Are you gonna hit me again?" Danny said, " Are you gonna hit a woman again? Tori again? Does that make you feel tough beating up some 18 year old kids? What's that say about you?"

Danny's voice was followed by silence and a stare down between the two men. Tori was secretly proud of Danny not letting Neville get to him.

And with that Neville left... _Guess he wasn't expecting that, _Tori thought.

"So, any idea how we're getting away this time?" Tori asked Danny with a slight smirk.

"I'm working on it." Danny smirked back.

"Well, while you think about it let me clean you up. You have some blood on your face." Tori picked up a rag and little water on the table. He nodded and she softly whipped the rag across his face.

An hour later we being moved onto a train. Tori was slightly amazed, she hadn't seen one since she was little and wished she was going on it under better circumstances. The two teens were sitting beside each other, both learning on a table. Danny looking pissed.

From outside the train Nora noticed Neville on the train along with a boy, she assumed must be Danny. She also noticed a girl sitting next to Danny. Nora didn't know who she was but must have been important to Neville in some way to be in his personal cart. Nora had to act fast and get that bomb off the train.

Danny had an un wavering glare towards Neville following his every move. When Neville moved behind Danny to get more liquor, his sight caught something at the window of the door. He discreetly looked and saw his sisters face... Charlie. She had come for him! Danny smiled slightly and Tori noticed so she looked behind her to see a woman duck away from the window. Neville noticed the two and looked at the door as well but didn't see anything. He gave the two a suspicious glance before walking back to original spot on the other side of the train.

Danny looked back at the window and gave a nod to his sister. She nodded back.

"Follow my lead." He whispered to Tori. Tori glanced at the woman and nodded.

Not even two seconds later Danny tackled Neville to the ground. While they wrestling each other, Tori opened the door for the woman. As soon as she was in, she ran at Neville full speed knife in her hand. But Neville got away from Danny and caught Charlie before she could stab him.

Neville started strangling Charlie and she dropped her knife.

Tori acted quickly and grabbed the dropped knife and held it to Neville's throat.

"Let her go." Tori said in low threatening voice pressing the blade down. Tori didn't know who she was but Danny obviously did and that was enough for Tori.

Neville did let go and Tori kept the knife pressed against his neck. She glanced down and snatched her pendent. "This is mine."

"You will pay for this." Neville was about to attack Tori when Danny broke a bottle over his head sending him to the ground.

"Come on let's go!" Charlie yelled, running to the door. But a man caught her and Neville was back up quickly with a gun at Danny's head. There was huge jolt through the train and Tori fell over in the middle of everyone dropping the knife by accident.

Neville ordered the man to bring over the 'bitch' but he whispered something to the girl and shoved her out the door of the moving train. The man then ran off to who knows where.

Danny took that moment to elbow Neville in the abdomen making him let go. Danny helped Tori up quickly who had sat there kind of dumbfounded on what just happened.

The two stood at the door.

"We have to jump." Danny yelled over the wind.

"Are you crazy?!" Tori yelled back. " I can't do that!"

"You're going to have to."

Shit.

"Push me!" Tori said.

"What?!" Danny looked at her.

"You're going to push me!"

They could have stood there and argued but Danny saw Neville coming towards them and pushed Tori just as Neville grabbed Danny pulled him back and hand-cuffed him to a chair.

Tori let out a scream, she didn't actually expect him but she did tell him. Her body and head slammed against the ground hard, awakening her old injuries and causing new ones before passing out from pain.

**OMG sorry for not updating in forever! But I'd like to thanks for those who are still following , favoriting and reviewing this story means a tone! Usually I give a nice special thanks and name the people who reviewed but I dont have time right now. But always a thanks to them.. You know who you guys are! Anyway keep up the reviews! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
